Conventionally, development has been conducted for a device control system including a device control apparatus which controls a device. As an example of such a device control system, a lighting control system is known.
A lighting control system includes a lighting control apparatus which turns on a lighting instrument when it is determined that a person is present in the lighting space, by using image data captured by an imager including an image sensor. The lighting control apparatus can be alternately switched between a first mode for detecting the presence or absence of a person in the lighting space using the image sensor and a second mode for detecting the brightness in the lighting space using the image sensor. With this, if detecting the presence of a person in the first mode, the lighting control apparatus changes the lighting state of the device, and on the other hand the lighting control apparatus performs dimming control on the device in the second mode such that the average brightness value of captured images is included within a target range.
An example of a technique related to the background art of the invention described above is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-102909.